newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
What are your favorite Nickelodeon pilots?
Kenneth Collins' favorite Nickelodeon pilots: Here is a list of Kenneth Collins' favorite Nickelodeon pilots from Rugrats Doug Rocko's Modern Life Hey Arnold! ChalkZone The Fairly OddParents Spongebob Squarepants All Grown Up! Wayside The Mighty B! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sanjay and Craig: *Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing (1990) *Doug Can't Dance (1991) *Trash-O-Madness (1992) *Arnold (1994) *ChalkZone (1998) *The Fairly OddParents! (1998) *Help Wanted (1999) *All Growed Up! (2001) *Wayside: The Movie (2005) *Super Scout (2006) *Rise of the Turtles (2012) *Brett Venom M.D./Laugh Quake (2013) Robert Hill's favorite Nickelodeon pilots: Here is a list of Robert Hill's favorite Nickelodeon pilots from All That! The Angry Beavers Kenan and Kel The Fairly OddParents Jimmy Neutron Spongebob Squarepants The Mighty B! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sanjay and Craig: *Phil Moore/TLC (1994) *Snowbound/Cuffed Together (1994) *Pilot (1996) *The Fairly OddParents! (1998) *Help Wanted (1999) *Calling All Aliens (2001) *Ultralord vs. the Squirrels (2001) *Jimmy Neutron: The Movie (2001) *Super Scout (2006) *Rise of the Turtles (2012) *Brett Venom M.D./Laugh Quake (2013) Deunta Illion's favorite Nickelodeon pilots: Here is a list of Deunta Illion's favorite Nickelodeon pilots from Rugrats Ren and Stimpy CatDog ChalkZone The Fairly OddParents Spongebob Squarepants All Grown Up! Back at the Barnyard The Mighty B! Fanboy and Chum Chum Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Sanjay and Craig and Breadwinners: *Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing (1990) *Big House Blues (1990) *Fetch! (1998) *ChalkZone (1998) *The Fairly OddParents! (1998) *Help Wanted (1999) *All Growed Up! (2001) *Barnyard (2006) *Super Scout (2006) *Fanboy! (2009) *Rise of the Turtles (2012) *Brett Venom M.D./Laugh Quake (2013) *Breadwinners (2013) Amaya Craig's favorite Nickelodeon pilots: Here is a list of Nickelodeon pilots from All That! Kenan and Kel The Wild Thornberrys My Life as a Teenage Robot As Told by Ginger The Mighty B! iCarly True Jackson VP and Victorious: *Phil Moore/TLC (1995) *Pilot (1996) *Pilot (1998) *My Neighbor Was a Teenage Robot (1999) *The Party (1999) *Super Scout (1996) *iPilot (2007) *Pilot (2008) *Pilot (2010) Anthony Larry's favorite Nickelodeon pilots: Here is a list of Anthony Larry's favorite Nickelodeon pilots from All That! Kenan and Kel Jimmy Neutron Spongebob Squarepants Avatar: The Last Airbender Back at the Barnyard and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: *Phil Moore/TLC (1995) *Pilot (1996) *Runaway Rocketboy! (1998) *Help Wanted (1999) *Carl Squared (2001) *Calling All Aliens (2001) *Cookie Time (2001) *Hyper Corn (2001) *New Dog Old Tricks (2001) *Pain Pain Go Away (2001) *Sea Minus (2001) *Ultralord vs. the Squirrels (2001) *Jimmy Neutron: The Movie (2001) *Unaired Pilot (2005) *Barnyard (2006) *Rise of the Turtles (2012) Michala Maxwell's favorite Nickelodeon pilots: Here is a list of Michala Maxwell's favorite Nickelodeon pilots from The Wild Thornberrys Jimmy Neutron My Life as a Teenage Robot Spongebob Squarepants Drake and Josh The Mighty B! iCarly True Jackson VP Victorious and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: *Pilot (1998) *Runaway Rocketboy! (1998) *My Neighbor Was a Teenage Robot (1999) *Help Wanted (1999) *Carl Squared (2001) *Calling All Aliens (2001) *Cookie Time (2001) *Hyper Corn (2001) *New Dog Old Tricks (2001) *Pain Pain Go Away (2001) *Sea Minus (2001) *Ultralord vs. the Squirrels (2001) *Jimmy Neutron: The Movie (2001) *Pilot (2004) *Super Scout (2006) *iPilot (2007) *Pilot (2008) *Pilot (2010) *Rise of the Turtles (2012)